Ride-on vehicles for children have become increasingly popular due in part to the desire of many children to drive self-propelled vehicles resembling full-size vehicles. Such ride-on vehicles are typically self-propelled under battery power and generally include scaled-down features of full-sized vehicles. Many different styles of such reduced-scale vehicles have been produced.
One challenge in designing reduced-scale vehicles is to make the vehicle resemble a full-sized vehicle as closely as possible, while maintaining an appropriate size and cost for a toy vehicle. For example, a reduced-scale convertible-style vehicle may sit low enough to the ground so that a child rider can easily step over the side of the vehicle to enter and exit the vehicle, thus rendering opening side doors unnecessary. On the other hand, while a full-sized dune buggy equipped with a roll cage may have sufficient space between the roll cage bars for a driver to enter and exit the vehicle without the use of a door, this may not be true in a reduced-scale version. In particular, the roll cage on a reduced-scale dune buggy may be difficult for a child to negotiate as he or she attempts to enter and exit the vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a child's ride-on vehicle having an easily operable door.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ride-on vehicle for children which has a roll cage that is constructed to visually indicate to the child driver or to a supervising adult the presence of any abnormality, such as an incorrectly closed door.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a child's ride-on vehicle having a roll cage which resembles a roll cage on a full-size vehicle, but which is adapted for use in a child's vehicle.